


Slasher/Villain Reaction Fics- Non Interconnected

by Reflection_of_a_Broken_Dream



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Boy (2016 Bell), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Blood, Confusion, F/M, Fluff, Love, Manipulation, Mental Breakdown, Punishment, Reaction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reflection_of_a_Broken_Dream/pseuds/Reflection_of_a_Broken_Dream
Summary: This will be all of the Slasher/Villain "reaction to" fics I make. (Such as Thomas Hewitt's reaction to a very pregnant s/o.) The difference between these and the other non-interconnected Slasher/Villain fics is that the others are based on prompts and requests...and these are very specific reactions to certain situations and things. I wanted to keep them separated.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/You, Jason Voorhees & Reader, Leatherface | Bubba "Junior" Sawyer/You, Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/You, Michael Myers/You, Severus Snape/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	1. The Prank

**Slasher/Villain Reactions Fics 01 - Seeing Female S/O Monthly Bleeding For First Time**

**Brahms Heelshire**

**The Prank**   
  


**Note:**

\- This is something I've wanted to see for a _while_ now...but I couldn't find anyone who's done it. So...I decided to make my own, and I hope everyone enjoys!

\- I will do several Slashers/Villains for this particular reaction, including: Thomas Hewitt, Bubba Sawyer, Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers, and Severus Snape. Not necessarily in that order. 

**!!!NSFW!!!**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Brahms Heelshire, The Boy, or any of that universe in any way.

**___________________________________________________**

Brahms started to stir. He'd been having a very, _very_ nice dream related to the way he'd buggered you last night...but something pulled him out of that sweet bliss. What _was_ it? He kept his eyes closed, a pout on his lips as he nestled into your soft bosom. He was _almost_ asleep again when he heard it...a whimper. It was coming from _you..._ He shifted closer...and his knee got caught in something sort of wet and sticky. Cum..? No…there was too much of it. Brow furrowed, he _finally_ opened his eyes. What the devil _was_ that? With an unhappy hum, Brahms released you to sit up. It was still dark...too early to be up. He grumbled beneath his breath as he flicked the side table lamp on and looked back at you, idly rubbing his face. He paused, however, when he saw just what the sticky was. Crimson blood _all over_ the cream-colored sheets...and you and him. You whimpered again, and with a quick look-over, he found the _source_ of the blood flow. _You_ . More accurately, your _pussy_ . You was still dripping blood off onto the bed, your thighs slick with the substance. For a long moment, he couldn't _breathe_. And then, all at once, he was a flurry of anxious motion.

"I broke her," he whispered to himself, horrified, eyes wide and hands trembling. Were you going to die? That was an awful lot of blood… "(Y/N)! Wake up, (Y/N)! Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!" He shook your shoulder, a bit of relief easing the tension he felt as you groaned and started to stir.

What the _blazes_ did he want _now?!_ It was too early for all of this racket… And you was too damn _sore!_ He shook you again and you groaned as you reluctantly opened your heavy eyes. "What is it?" You croaked, throat even sore from all of the screaming from the night before. You...you were really, _really_ sore this time. Especially towards your nether regions… You curled partially into a ball on your side, hands on your lower abdomen as you looked up at Brahms. He looked... _horrified_ . Worried. And...he was a little pale. What...something was _definitely_ wrong...but _what..?_ Wakefulness began to move in as your brow furrowed. You gave him your full attention as his mouth opened and shut a few times, a frown weighing down his lips. Brahms? Out of things to say? _Unable_ to say whatever it was he wanted to say? Something was _definitely_ wrong… You began to sit up a bit, feeling heavy, watching Brahms struggle a moment longer.

"I think I broke you," he finally spoke, watching your face contort in confusion.

"Wha... _broke_ me..?" You repeated, completely and utterly confused. What did that even _mean..?_ Your mind was still too sleep-addled to come up with possibilities for his sudden epiphany and declaration. It just...didn't make any sense… Wait...was that _blood_ smeared on his face..?

"You're bleeding...profusely," he pointed low on you, towards your tight little pussy...that was still spitting out blood.

"Hmm?!" You sat up in a sudden bolt, checking yourself out and gazing down to where he was pointing. You were spattered in blood...with a fair amount beneath you on the sheets and slicking your thighs. Oh….dear Lord! Your period had started up sometime in the night! You let out an agonized groan. _That_ explained the extra soreness… You peered up at Brahms to find him looking concerned...and mildly disturbed. Did he...not know what a period was? Hmm...probably not, by the looks of him. Why not have a little fun with him? As many pranks as _he_ pulled...he was due a little payback. "Dear Lord...Brahms...I'm bleeding out."

"Yes, I know- what must be done to stop it?"

"I...don't know," you lied through her teeth, doing your very best to keep your wry smile in. "Maybe if we fill it up with something..?"

_"Fill it_ ...with _what?"_ He asked, a look of bewilderment flashing across his features.

"Well...there's only _one_ thing I can think of big enough to do the job…," you replied coyly, trying to stroke that massive ego of his as you blinked up at him as innocently as you could.

"You mean...my cock? But how…," his face screwed up a little even as his manhood began to wake. "Will that keep the blood from coming out?"

"I don't know...but it's worth a try, right?"

"...I suppose," he answered, his lips pressed into a thin line as he helped you up into his lap. You pumped him a couple of times and helped guide him in with a satisfied sigh. The blood made for a good lubricant...

"I could die happy like this," you commented, his head snapping up, his gaze to yours.

"But I don't want you to die," Brahms protested strangely softly, a note of panic in his voice. His feelings, raw and bare to you. He wound his arms around your lower back, holding you close as your hands rested against his shoulders.

"I know...and I don't really _want_ to die, either," you whispered back to him, your hands sliding back to stroke and play in his hair. "But it's a very real possibility..."

"No it's not!" He whined, pulling down on your hips with a whimper. You let out a breathy moan as you gently scratched his scalp, attempting to calm him some. "Don't you _dare_ leave me, (Y/N)!"

"Brahms..," you uttered, somewhat surprised by the desperation in his voice...the flicker of fear in his eyes. Was he really _that_ scared for you? Something deep in your heart warmed as your hands caressed his face. "Silly boy...I'm not going to leave you."

_"Promise me,"_ he demanded, his eyes searching yours.

"I promise," You whispered. No sooner than the the last word was out, his lips were on yours in a frenzy. Passion, force, desperation…it almost overloaded your senses. And he didn't stop until you insistently pushed at his shoulder to try and push away for air. _You couldn't breathe!_ But...even then, he didn't actually _stop._ His lips travelled down your chin to your throat, kissing, and tasting, and biting as you harshly sucked in air. Moans tore from your throat with his minstrations, your hips bucking against his inadvertently as your fingers found his back and dug in deep. Brahms let out a growl of a moan that had a shiver dancing down your spine. _"Please…"_ His hips jerked back and thrusted up without warning, your head lolling back with a silent cry as he ploughed in roughly again and again, getting faster and more animalistic with each thrust, hitting your quivering cervix _every_ time. Waves of pleasure crashed over you...it was all you could do to dig your fingernails in and hang on for dear life.

Again and again, he fucked you senseless, barely pausing after his own ends… He kept this up until mid-morning, with sunlight filtering in. It was there, basking in the warmth of the sunlight and his kind of adorable hovering...that you told him what the bleeding _really_ was. And, _oh,_ was he angry! By the end of his tirade you had several dark red handprints on your ass and you'd passed out from all of his torturous pleasures. Given the chance...you'd gladly do it all over again.

**-End-**

**___________________________________________________**

\- I hope y'all enjoyed!

\- Please review!


	2. Hurts So Good

**Slasher Reactions- Hurt S/O**

**Yautja**

**Brave Moon (Yeyin Luar-ke) - Albino Yautja OC**

**Dah'Nagara (Short sword) - You**

**Other Yautja Words Used:**

**Kch-tanu (love)**

**Pauk-de (fucker/fucking)**

*****NSFW*****

**Canon-typical injury**

**Cussing**

**Nudity**

**Blood**

**Teasing**

**Sex**

**___________________________________________________________**

  
  


You'd _known_ this would happen at some point.

You're just so small and fraile-looking...even though you're _not_ . You'd already proven that with Brave time and time _again_ ...but you _still_ found yourself in tight situations at the worst of times. People of _all_ species liked to pick on you. And it just _had_ to be a stupid-ass human mugger in New York that caught you offguard…

You tried to minimize your limping as you unlocked your apartment door and stepped in, locking it behind you. And you tried to ignore the little jump of your unsteady heart. Brave wasn't home, was he? If you could _just_ get it wrapped up before he saw it… Peering about, you sucked in a breath and did your best not to limp too much through the combined living room-dining room separated by an island. You dropped off the few groceries you'd gone out to get and hobbled towards the bedroom. Just beyond that...the safety of the bathroom! Just as you entered the bedroom...the bathroom door swung open. Well...fuck.

"I smell blood on you, Dah'Nagara," Brave spoke, briskly drying his dreads off with a white towel. You swallowed, cheeks heating as you realized he didn't even have his usual temperature-regulating mesh netting on… His nearly white albino body was blending in with both the steam rolling out of the bathroom and the towel...but he was still stark naked...and one particular part- that was probably reacting to the heat- had risin, casting shadows on his thighs. You forced your eyes up to his face, where concerned crimson eyes lie...a hint of amusement and pride mixed in.

"Yeah, I uh...I got hurt…," you managed to get out, grasping for words. "Not _bad_ , though...I was just going to wrap it up…"

"Before I could see," he added on with an unhappy click of his mandibles, making you flinch. He knew you _too_ _well…_ "It is worse than you let on. _Sit_." He turned back into the bathroom, off to get bandages and stuff, no doubt. You knew better than disobeying your mate on something like _this_...even with as stubborn as you were. He'd just come after you and force you down, mending it anyway. And it wasn't like you could get very far on that leg… He came striding out mere moments later, both bandages and his medical kit in hand. _God_ you hated that thing… "Is it here?" He knelt before you, between your parted legs, tapping your right leg that had your jacket wound around it via the sleeves. He was still naked. You swallowed again.

"Yeah...," you muttered, untying your jacket slowly with a slight cringe. It still stung and tingled, your pants painted red and brown with blood around the cut. He'd gotten you with a small knife...well, small compared to Brave's. It was a large switch blade. And he didn't just _swipe_ it...he'd stabbed in and got it _lodged_ in your lower thigh. It was a _bitch_ to pull out…and blood oozed back up to the torn flesh.

"Kch-tanu…this must be mended with _my_ kit," Brave chided lightly, also somewhat preparing you for what was to come. That shit was _terrible_ ...but it _was_ an immediate fix…

"Pauk-deee….," you groaned, grabbing your jacket and flopping back on the bed. You twisted up the bottom and shoved it in your mouth. Ready. You gave him the thumbs-up sign...to which he lightly chuckled in that purr of clicking mandibles.

"Good little females get _rewards,"_ Brave Moon clicked his mandibles again, an unmistakeable heat in his eyes that made you burn in a place _much_ too close to his face… You neglected to see his hands moving, too focused on his face and the warmth of his breath on your thigh. "Three...two...one…" There was a searing sensation across your injured leg, little electrical jolts travelling up to your hips and down to your curling toes. Your body arched as you screamed into fabric of your jacket, fingers clenching the covers as he held you firmly in place. You bucked and thrashed against him, all the while cursing him up and down on the inside. 

"There, there...let me make your pain go away…" You were still quivering uncontrollably, back arched, as you felt his deft hands pulling your jeans from you. When had he undone them..? His mandibles locked around your thighs, his hot mouth on your barely clothed sex. _Nope_. That didn't matter anymore. Nothing did but his mouth as he brought you to orgasm after orgasm, ripping your panties off at some point or another and eventually progressing into rough, passionate sex. You were a trembling, moaning mess by the end, unable to form coherant words let alone focus or sit up in any way on your own. Getting hurt wasn't so bad after all….

**\- End -**

_______________________________________________________________

\- Hope y'all enjoyed!

\- Please review!


	3. Just Alike

**Just Alike**

**Jason Voorhees/Mute Future S/O**

**Gender Neutral**

**Inside:** Fear, bullies, rotten luck, threat of rape, explicit sounds of death

I don't own Jason, Pam, or the Friday the 13th franchise.

___________________________________________________

  
  


They had always told you to stay out of these woods- they were cursed. But...you didn't have a choice. Your lungs were burning, stitches in both sides as you gasped for air and didn't  _ dare _ stop running. It didn't matter that you were starting to feel like lead, and every push of your legs against the ground made your muscles scream for you to give them a rest. You couldn't. Not with  _ them _ on your heels. A group of jocks who thought cornering you and raping you would be fun...nobody would hear you screaming.  _ You couldn't scream _ . You couldn't speak at  _ all _ for  _ that _ matter… You'd always been an easy target…

Camp Crystal Lake. 

The sign blared like a warning, but you raced past it. Maybe they would become unnerved...leave you alone here. And you could find somewhere to hole up and rest a while. You could still hear the heavy thuds of their footsteps behind you, their jeers, as you raced into a small group of cabins. With difficulty, you weaved around them, and back, and around to confuse them...diving into an open cabin when you had the chance. It was a better-looking cabin, and you scrambled into a janitor closet, cursing as a pail clattered to the floor. You still shut the door as quietly as possible, locking it and  _ finally _ giving your legs a rest as you slid to the floor and put a hand over your mouth. The closet was so small your knees were nearly tucked into your chest… You just buried your face in them, trembling and trying to quietly catch your breath as hot tears streaked down your cool face.

You never had much luck. 

In came the thunking of shoes, and one kicked the pail that fell from the closet. You startled at the sound, nerves jittering as you knocked into an old mop. It didn't make a  _ loud _ noise...but it  _ did _ make a noise. Enough for them to realize you were in there.

"Open up, loser," one guy laughed, tugging on the handle. Thank God the lock was holding!

"Can't hide from _ us," _ another chuckled, and you bit your lip.

"C'mon, baby...there's a nice bed in the other room...let's have some  _ fun," _ the third purred, making your stomach churn. You had to swallow down bile as he started rattling the door, yanking on it, and kicking it. A silent sob passed your lips as you tucked into your knees again. This was it...there was no escaping them now. If he got that door open- it wouldn't last forever- you might get passed him...but there was  _ no way _ you could slip by all three. It would take someone with a  _ lot _ more luck than  _ you _ . Your whole body trembled and shook with sobs as the wood began to groan and give. And then...then it stopped. You pricked up your ears, hearing some murmuring before the most disgusting guy spoke up again. "What the hell are  _ you?" _ Your brow furrowed. Who was he talking to..?

"Wha- _ ahhhh!" _ The 'loser' guy screamed, a sickening chorus of cracking noises following his unasked question. You covered your ears, whole body shivering as you prayed whatever happened to  _ him _ wouldn't happen to  _ you _ . Still you could hear the other two's voices, angry like disturbed hornets...and then...after a few minutes….there was silence. But you kept curled into yourself...at least until the door was ripped right off its hinges and tossed aside like a toy. Slowly, ever so slowly...you looked up to find a huge, muscular, dirty man with a hockey mask on his face. And you knew  _ exactly _ who he was, too- Jason Voorhees.

Jason peered down at you, a sudden memory striking him. Himself as child, hiding in that exact same closet from bullies. His momma had plucked him from the closet with a tearstained face, holding him and rocking him most of the night. His head tilted to the side. Unlike the boys on the outside of the closet, he didn't immediately want to kill you…

"Keep them," Pamela Voorhees whispered into his ear. "Keep them, keep them. They're much like you, my boy…"

Whatever momma wants, momma gets. Jason bent down and, as gently as he could, scooped you up into his arms. To his utter shock, you curled into him and threw your arms around his neck. He could feel your sobs, hear your stuttered breaths….but you didn't make the sob noises.

"They're mute...they don't have a voice," Pamela whispered, and there was a pang in his chest. He, at least,  _ had _ a voice...even if he couldn't quite get it right to speak properly. But you didn't have one at  _ all? _ He held you close as he took you from the bloody cabin and started towards one of the trapdoors into his secret hideaway. You would be his, and he would take care of you. 

**-End-**


	4. Quick Peek- Slasher Reactions to Blind S/O Vol.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a quick look into different slashers' perception of the reader as a blind s/o.
> 
> ****NSFW****

**Thomas Hewitt**

  * At first, Thomas won't be very sure what to think of you. He's never met a blind person before...and you can't see him, so you're not afraid of him like others are. It's...kind of nice.
  * As he gets to know you, he'll become very protective of you. No, not that way, Y/N! Moles dug up the lawn! Need help up the stairs? He'll escort you up. Shopping trip? You better bet he's coming with you. On your first trip with Charlie/Hoyt, he left you in the vehicle...and you very nearly got nabbed by a sex trafficker. You never had a clue, with the way he was being so kind and funny...you couldn't see the handcuffs and half-covered cage in the back with another girl lying there, unconscious. Charlie/Hoyt was almost too late to keep you safe. No. Thomas isn't leaving your side.
  * After you admit you like the scent of his leather mask, he starts paying more attention to his smell and showering more often. He started to when you moved into the spare room next to his, but now it's a daily occurrence.
  * It takes quite a while...but he will acquiesce to your request to "see" his face with your hands. In the privacy of his room in the evening time when most are in bed. The first time, he will have his mask on, too afraid of what you may think if he removes it. It still becomes a very... _intimate_ moment he won't soon forget. He has to sit on the bed so you can reach his face, his hand guiding you to stand between his thick legs. Depending on the relationship, he may hesitantly put your hands on his face...or he may hesitate more, and your hands find his chest and drag upwards towards his face. In either case, his breathing becomes ragged and his heart beats wildly in his chest as you feel out the contours of his face. His hands idly found the curve of your waist while you felt around his face, his heart nearly bursting when you smiled and whispered, "beautiful". Leaning your forehead down to his, you shared a close, quiet moment that sparked something more.
  * You thought he was protective before? Hah! Thomas doubles down and finds excuses to be close to you. He knows you'd rather do most things on your own...he respects that about you. But he wants to help out sometimes, or at least watch over you while you do some things.
  * Luda Mae has been watching the whole time and keeping track of your relationship. She'd been subtly pushing you towards Thomas and coming up with ways to put you two together...now it's not so subtle. _She wants grandbabies_. Thomas becomes embarrassed at points, and you find it funny. You'd liked him from the start...and, well, all of them, actually. You react with some embarrassment, but you're secretly happy she's for the relationship. 
  * The dirty secret of how they get their meat will come about. It's inevitable. They sometimes have to bring guests home. They'd avoided it since you came, taking care of the killing elsewhere...but there comes a point they'll have to bring victims in again. At first...you have a hard time believing it. They're just joking with you, right? Right? You treat it as a joke...until Thomas takes you down to his butchery in the basement and begrudgingly lets you feel of the cold, dead humans hanging there. Shock overtakes you at first, but Charlie/Hoyt comes on down to answer your questions. Why? "Ain't much in the way of meat out in these parts...God provides. We just gotta take carea the rest." Thou shalt not kill. "We kill animals, don't we? We're animals, too, so what's the difference? _We_ gotta eat, too." His logic plants a seed of doubt in your heart. Why don't you move, then? "Can't. Don't have the money fer it and few to none will react well ta Thomas. The _youngest_ member o' the family, an' most able provider." Why didn't you kill me? "'Cause Tommy didn't want ya dead. He liked ya right from the start…an' he don't eva ask for much." You start to wonder if it was a setup now. You turn to Thomas and put your hands on his face, asking him to be truthful when you ask if this was all a ploy to get you to like him so you'd marry him. He shakes his head fervently with a desperate sounding noise. "No, _no,_ he asked to adopt ya into the family. Nothin' more, nothin' less." You feel him trembling in your hold, hands grasping at your waist and pulling you closer as if to plead, _"please stay"_. Or, maybe, _"don't leave_ ". You realize then you're in too deep. You _love_ him. To leave would be to shatter your own heart...and probably his, too. You can no longer imagine a world without Thomas...just the _thought_ is bleak and depressing. You give a sigh as you lean into Thomas. "I'll stay." His powerful arms wind around you and hold you close. You can even feel his stuttered breathing atop your hair and the heavy, rapid drumming of his heart in his ribcage. "Great! Just ta let you know, you may hear cries an' frantic screamin' from here on out. We may have one-time suppa guests that breathe their last at tha table. Jus'...don't interfere, awright darlin'?" You nod and grip Tommy tight. Frightened.
  * The first couple of kills are terrifying. You eat in your room or wander out back (Charlie/Hoyt keeps traps out of that area for you), having absolutely no desire to be apart of that...not that you even could in the first place with your disability. It's both a blessing and a curse. But...you _do_ eventually get involved. The first time is when a woman calls Thomas a "thing". Refers to him as "it". It pisses you off more than you've ever been in your life. You don't even think, you act. You hear Charlie/Hoyt escorting her in, and you snap your walking cane into her legs as hard as you can. You got lucky and hit the backs of her knees, sending her crumbling to the ground with a cry. By the sounds of her cries, you guesstimate where her back is. Your cane tip comes down hard on her back, making her gasp for air. "I wonder if it bleeds. Does it bleed, Hoyt?" "Hooooly shit," Hoyt laughed, Thomas wide-eyed behind him. "Yeah, I'd say it bleeds." "Good," you crouch down and grab a fistful of hair and yank her head back. "You objectify Thomas again and you're gonna bleed. Comprende?" "Yes! Yes!" "Good," you let go of her head, stood, and left like nothing happened. Charlie/Hoyt respects you more and Thomas is surprised and touched...and a tad worried. Neither of them thought you had it in you. You got involved with several other cases for various reasons...but the biggest was for the way they treated Thomas.
  * The killings may bother you from time to time, but Thomas always comes to check on you after. If you lost your sight from a traumatic incident, the screaming may trigger you. Thomas would come to you quicker and hold and rock you until you calmed down or fell asleep.
  * At some point you will gain enough of his trust to feel his face beneath the mask. You have to be careful not to wince when you feel the scarring and broken skin. It must be _so_ painful for him. Your reactions mean _everything_. _Any_ hint of disgust and he's flying out the door. Manage a straight face and you're in the clear. You love him no matter _what_ he looks like…and you have to make sure he knows it. Use the "L" word (love) if you haven't already. Accomplish this, and you may be rewarded with an extremely elusive word or two and possibly a slightly awkward kiss that turns passionate...until Charlie/Hoyt bursts in and ruins the moment. _Brothers_. Geesh.
  * If you failed, you have to gain his trust again. No easy feat, but persistence pays off. If you succeeded, the two of you get even closer. Kisses come more often, and they sometimes get a little out of hand. But he stops when you ask him to. He respects your boundaries. Soon enough, Luda Mae sees you both wed and Thomas and Charlie/Hoyt build a house semi-close that is better suited to your needs. One floor, so there's no pesky stairs you could stumble over or down, a king size bed for you both to better fit on, several extra bedrooms for possible kids, and so on.
  * If your circadian rhythm gets messed up, he'll help you get back on track. (Mixing up days and nights.) You help to keep his mind stable after his rendezvous with Charlie/Hoyt to get meat for the supper table...and he still uses the basement butchery in his mother's house. But he doesn't stay out late doing it anymore, he wants to get back home to you and make sure you're safe at night.



**Alien/Xenomorph**

  * Xenomorphs don't have eyes, so your lack of sight doesn't bother them. Some might think it's cute the way you bump into things...and others might get annoyed. If you should happen to be spliced with a Queen's DNA, they'll be a LOT more protective of you...and you may even have a sonar-like "sight" ability like they do. Which kind of makes your lack of sight in the human way a moot point.
  * If you don't have Queen DNA in you, you're a lot more... _expendable_. So they may not be the best of partners. If you do? You're set for _life_. Oh, Queen, not that way… No-!! You bumped into the wall again. Okay. Let's go this way…
  * You will get lots of piggybacks from the Praetorians and just be picked up when you need to go somewhere fast.
  * On the downside...if a Praetorian feels you're unfit to be Queen, they may kill you, challenge you to battle, or molt and become Queen and either kill you or push you out of the hive. So...yeah, there's that. 



**Pyramid Head**

  * You hike around with a guide...and you accidentally wander into Silent Hill. You and your guide get separated...and Pyramid Head finds you curled up in a locker at the school, terrified. 
  * Movie version Pyramid Head will rip open the locker and throw you over his shoulder and get you out of there. He will be a bit concerned that you can't see and stay with you until it's time for the monsters to leave. Nobody fucks with him. He turns you to show you the way out. Your guide died already. Go and don't return. Do you return..? Of course you do. And you wind up dying at some point, and he keeps you at his side to protect you. He likes being depended on.
  * Game version Pyramid Head will rip open the locker and pull you into the hallway. He doesn't care who looks on, he rips your clothes off and makes you want him before ploughing into you like there's no tomorrow. You. Are. His. Now. He'll carry you around after a rough fuck, but he expects you to stay close otherwise. Because you're blind he doesn't mind you clinging to his apron. It doesn't change his view of you, you're still his fucktoy. Although...he _does_ enjoy how sensitive you are, and your reactions to his touch. But it does present...problems, at times. Especially since you have a penchant for running _into_ danger rather than _away_ from it...



**\- End -**  
___________________________________________________________________  
  


\- I hope y'all enjoyed! 

-More to Come...

-Please Review!


	5. But I'm YOUR Pain In The Ass

**Bo Sinclair/Female Reader**

**Reaction to S/O's period**

**Warning:** foul language, bleeding, wounds, misdirected anger, degrading, sexual talk, sexual content, period

_______________________________________________________

**But I'm _Your_ Pain In The Ass**   
  


You hobbled along as Bo kept on and on and  _ on _ ahead of you...absolutely  _ furious _ . "When I tell you to  _ stay put _ , you  _ stay the fuck there!" _ He shouted as you leaned up against one of the wax buildings with a half-relieved, half-agonized sigh. "You coulda got your dumb ass  _ killed! _ And for  _ what?! _ I had the situation  _ under control! _ I was gon get 'im!"

_ 'No, ya almost got yer neck sliced  _ **_wide open_ ** _ ,' _ you silently retorted with a huff, looking back at the trail of blood that followed you from the woods. Your lips pressed into a thin line...you knew your fingers were numb...and you felt weak… "Bo?" You spoke softly, voice barely there next to his boisterous yelling.

_ "What?!" _

"I think I'm bleedin' out," you pointed out, leaning more heavily against the sturdy wax. He instantly shut up. "You gon help me...or let me sit here 'n die?" There was a flash of panic in his eyes when he  _ finally _ noticed the blood trail.

"You're a pain in the ass, you know that?" He shot back at you with a scowl, marching back over. But there was no heat in his voice this time. No  _ real _ anger.

"But I'm  _ your _ pain in the ass," you couldn't help but chuckle at the familiar banter as he picked you up bridal style and started picking his way back to the house with a quick step. You kind of faded in and out on the way there, lulled into that sweet comfort of darkness from the gentle swaying and the heavy lub-dubbing of his heart in his chest. You could hear him steadily mumbling and griping all the way there...but there was a certain note of  _ alarm _ beneath his words that let you know he wasn't  _ angry _ ...but worried. Upset, maybe. It was hard to tell with him, sometimes...

"Nnmmmm!" That was Vincent's voice...why did he sound so perturbed..?

"What?" Bo started and paused. "Dammit! Wake up (Y/N)!" He jostled you, a hand coming to none-too-gently pat your cheek.

_ "Mmmmnnn," _ you moaned, slowly blinking your eyes open at him. Vincent was hovering over his shoulder, peering down at you. "...Tired…"

"You can't sleep yet, so  _ wake the fuck up _ ," he groused, nudging Vincent so he'd move back. Once he did, he was walking with you again, upstairs.

"...Try...ing…," you mumbled, all warm and close to passing out again. "...hard…"

"Well you better try  _ harder!" _ He snarled, the banging of a door startling you. Next thing you knew, you were sitting upright in a hard chair, Bo standing over you. You blearily blinked up at his scowling face.  _ "Don't. Move." _ He shook a finger at you before walking off.

"Like...I  _ can _ ," you chortled, coughing at the end. Your head dipped down, and you jerked it back up with a groan. It was  _ torture _ trying to stay awake when the world was swaying and dimming and doubling all around you...but you managed it until he came back with an armload of medical supplies, dumping them out on the bed nearby. Then he left and came back with a big bucket of water and a hand towel.

"Alright...Imma strip you bit by bit," Bo announced, coming over with a knife. You eyed it as he tugged at your shirt.  _ Ssshhhrrriiippp! _ He started cutting the shirt off of you with the knife. "Find these little bastards and bandage them up." You couldn't help but giggle...just a  _ little _ . His fingers were on your ticklish tummy, peeling the fabric away, and...he just called your wounds 'little bastards'. For some reason, that was  _ hilarious _ to you…

"Get those li'l bastards," you laughed softly as he unclipped your bra and carefully started pulling it off. Honestly, you weren't bashful of being nude before him anymore. You both slept in the nude together more often than not...and you were just used to it by now. He got it off...it only stuck a  _ little _ because of the blood. Most of it wasn't  _ yours… _ "Like what you see?"

"Now you stop that," he tried to bite out firmly...but there just a _ hint _ of weakness to his tone. Bo knows as well as you do he's a sex-a-holic. Probably better not to tease him  _ too much… _ "I gotta clean you up so I can see 'em. No funny business while I'm doin' it, (Y/N), I  _ mean _ it!"

"Yes, Sir," you attempted to bring your hand up in a salute...but it only made it chest high. It was so heavy… Something flashed in his eyes as he frowned down at you, but it was gone as quick as it'd come. You couldn't decifer it...and then he was pressing that cool cloth to your skin. You sucked in a hiss of a breath, toes curling as you tried not to squirm. "Cooolllldddd!"

"Yeah, and you're more awake now, huh?" He asked with a grin as  _ you _ scowled at  _ him _ this time.

"Oh-hhh yoo-o-uuu coo-ollld baa-a-sta-ard, yoo-ouu-u," you stammered out of chattering teeth, goosebumps raising all over your skin as he laughed. Your nipples were hardened  _ painfully… _ He used his big warm hands to lift your breasts, his eyes scanning your body intensely as he washed you off.

"If you're a good girl, I might even warm ya up afterwards," he spoke in a promising tone, his mouth closing over one of your nipples.

"Hnnn!" You half-cried out, half-moaned as your back arched, head lolling back. The sharp contrast of his hot mouth against your super freaking cold skin was almost  _ overwhelming… _ You wanted  _ more _ ...but at the same time you wanted it to  _ end _ , your hands clenching around the lip of the chair, knuckles white. His scorching tongue laved your sensitive nipple, causing your whole body to shudder...then he pulled off with a  _ pop _ that had you whimpering, a heat lit betwixt your thighs.

_ "Definitely _ gon' to have play around with this later," he muttered, voice deep and husky.

"Fuck you," you breathed out, earning a roguish chuckle from Bo. "Ah!" He pressed a cloth to the top of your chest--it burned like  _ fire! _ You startled, but his large hands kept you in place as you struggled. He wiped the cut down and carefully bandaged it.

"Now…'s that so bad?" He leveled you with a look, one hand on his waist.

"Yes," you whimpered. "Li'l warnin' next time."

"Don't beya baby," Bo shot back at you...but he was grinning. "What if I do  _ this _ when I do it next time..?" He started in towards the other nipple and you planted a hand firmly against his face.

_"No_. No, no, no, no, _no,"_ you shook your head vehemently...and instantly regretted it. Dizziness made your vision dance… "After, maybe. _Not_ _during_. Might pass out."

"That good, huh?" He grinned like a Cheshire cat as he pulled away, bringing that damnable cloth in close again. You could smell the alcohol on it now… "Cut on yo side."

"Sssssssss…. _too much!_ _Feel….too much!"_ You managed to get out with a hiss as he pressed it over a cut on your side, cleaning it up and sanitizing it before slapping a nice big homemade gauzy bandage on it.

"That so?" He sounded interested as he gently prodded you forwards, reclining you in one of his strong arms. You hummed and nodded, clinging to him as he swiped a finger across your back. You hissed as a shock of pain shot across your senses. "Cut back here, too."

"Fuuuu--," was all you could get out before that alcohol cloth was on it, and you were nearly climbing Bo and forcefully shoving your head into his shoulder to keep from crying out. Hot tears welled up and trickled down, your body heaving with the force of a sob you desperately bit back.

"Shh, shhh...not much more," he promised softly, moving pretty quick to finish up and bandage you. He ran the cold cloth over your back, his other hand gently rubbing the flesh of your back to warm it as you bit your lip and trembled in his grasp...just trying not to cry anymore… True to his word, Bo was soon done with your back and carefully pushed you backwards into a sitting position. As he did, you watched him put the cold cloth in the bucket...the water was pink now… "Hey...you're doin' good. 'Kay?" He hooked his finger beneath your trembling chin and turned you back to him. "Just a li'l more. You're still drippin' blood to tha floor, so I'm missing a wound. Gon take off your skirt and have a look. I need you to stay 'wake for me, awright?" You sniffled and slowly nodded twice before he nodded back, releasing your chin and helping you shimmy out of your skirt. You kicked your sandals off, your feet  _ filthy… _ Bo dipped down in front of you, inspecting your legs and running that damn cold cloth over them. Over and over and  _ over _ again…

_ "You 'bout done?" _ You bit out, hands hurting from clenching the chair so hard for so long… He kept wiping the same areas and coming back to them- your inner legs...more sensitive areas that were getting red from the wiping with the rough cloth.

"Hey, babe…," He started, sounding...hesitant. And kind of really angry, too… You hummed to let him know you heard him. "Did that asswipe stab your coochie?"

"My… _ what?" _ You started, blinking down at Bo as he peeled your bloody panties back, dribbles leaking down your inner thighs and legs. Oh, shit…your period. You didn't even notice because of the other pains... "Uhhh...no."

"Then why the hell are you  _ bleeding?" _ He asked, sounding like he was trying to stay calm...and not explode. Does...does he  _ not _ know what a period is..?

"Looks like I started my period," you tried experimentally.

"Your  _ what now?" _ Bo asked, brow furrowed as he looked up at you. Oh...geez… You could  _ feel _ the heat crawling across your cheeks.

"Menstrual cycle?" You tried again. Still, his face was filled with confusion. "Monthly." He was just...blank. Oh, fun… "Women bleed...uh,  _ there _ , fer about a week once a month. It lets us know we're fertile." You paused, letting him absorb that bit of information. He looked  _ horrified _ ... "Mine're irregular. They come, like, once ev'ry three months. I can usually feel mine comin' 'cause it can be  _ really _ painful...but I didn't this time. Too much otha pain. An' I bleed  _ a lot. _ Can get dizzy and faint...and I could get anemic…" Which explained a lot of what was going on you right now. It wasn't the wounds, you weren't bleeding out...you were just on your period. Honestly...that wasn't much better.

"So…'sthat mean you're gon bleed like this fer  _ three _ weeks?" He asked, and you could see the gears grinding in his head.

"No, should just be one...but it hits  _ lot _ harder."

"Yer  _ not _ dying?"

"No," you chuckled, pulling on his jumpsuit to get him to lean forwards. You met him in the middle, giving him a gentle chaste kiss on the lips, lingering close enough that your noses were still touching. "Just a little weak 'n sensitive. And, ya know, easy ta seduce."

"Mmmm," Bo hummed, stealing another kiss. "You got any more wounds?"

"Don't think so…"

"It won't...hurt or... _ stop up _ the bloodflow to fuck ya?"

"No!" You laughed, wrapping your legs around his waist to keep him from pulling away. "'S more like a  _ lube _ …"

"Now _that_ I can get b'hind," Bo grinned, gently picking you up and grinding against you. You let out a low moan, gripping his shirt as he kissed you senseless and carefully laid you down on the bed. "Yo _mine_ _now_ , baby girl." He growled and you let out a playful cry as he descended on you like a hungry wolf, ravaging your body until you passed out from exhaustion...and, if you were being honest with yourself, he probably kept on after that. He could be a greedy bastard...but he was _your_ greedy bastard, and you loved him anyway. And when you woke hours later, sore and grinning like an idiot, you'd wake him up and start it up all over again…

**\- End -**


	6. Who Hurt You? - Bo Sinclair

* * *

**Bo Sinclair/Female Reader**

**Prompt: "Who hurt you?"**

**Warning:** Berating, rage, blood, darkness, arousal, sadist/masochist, DD/lg

**Note:** I'm sorry if this is kinda crappy...this is what happens when I combine previously started work with inability to write and push it on out...

________________________________________________________ 4

"I  _ knew _ this wasa bad idea…," Bo groused, pacing back and forth in the living room. "Sendin' a  _ woman _ ta shop,  _ bah… _ " 

"Well, if yer so worried 'bout 'er-," Lester began, but was interrupted.

"I'm not worried 'bout  _ her _ , I'm worried 'bout that li'l bit o' hard-earned  _ money _ she's out blowin'!"

"If ya didn' trust 'er with it,  _ why'd _ ya send 'er?" Lester persisted, Vincent quietly motioning for him to drop it from the stove in the kitchen area.

"'Cause she said she was a good bargain hunter!" Bo snapped back at him, waving his hands in the air. "I thought  _ maybe _ she could get what we needed cheapa.  _ Maybe _ she could save us some money. But she's been gone too long fer that, I--!"

"Hey! Y/N!" Lester greeted with a grin as you tiredly opened the front door. "We was jus...what happened ta  _ you?" _ You sighed as you turned to them slowly, a trail of blood trickling down from your hairline on the left side, your bottom lip bloody, and your body bruised up and  _ sore… _

"Ran inta some trouble," you replied with a thin smile, even Vincent turning to look at you with worry in his eye. Darkness shrouded Bo's gaze as he strode right up to you, lifting your head gently with his thumb and forefinger on your chin.

**_"Who_ ** _ hurt you, babygirl?" _ It wasn't so much of a question as it was a demand, the growl in his voice sending excited shivers up your spine. You reached out and gently gripped onto his sleeves, trying not to get lost in those devilishly dark eyes of his that were burning with possessive rage.

"I had a li'l car trouble down tha way...pervert thought he could get one ova on me tryin' ta  _ 'help' _ ," you explained slowly, his eyes somehow darkening more…

"Did he--?" He started, but you quickly broke back in.

"He touched me, yes, but he didn' get no fartha than that," you reassured gently.

"Did you kill 'im?" Lester asked, but you couldn't even look over at him for the grip Bo had on your face, and the intensity of his eyes…

"Betta," you gave Bo a little smile, his brow furrowing. "I hit 'im in the head with a big rock...got 'im in tha trunk, tied 'im up, and brought 'im home." The dark smile that cracked across his lips had you shivering, a bit of heat igniting in your veins, pooling between your thighs.

_ "Good girl," _ Bo crooned, his lips on yours, hungry. It stung a little, because of the cut, but it only made it  _ that _ much more intoxicating… And his praise had you all giddy. "Imma take this bastard down ta mah shop fer a while...show 'im what happens when ya mess with what's  _ mine _ …" He growled low in his throat and you all but melted into him. "Get Y/N fixed up while I'm gone." His hot tongue seared up from your chin to your lips, dominating your mouth again briefly before he was pulling away, the screen door crashing into the frame as you were left a little dazed and confused with a funny little smile curling at your lips.

"So  _ tha's _ what it means ta be kissed silly," Lester commented teasingly, and heat flooded your face.

"Oh hush," you huffed, gently popping his arm as you made your way over to the couch to sit. Lester chortled, Vince coming over with a first aid kit. He set to work bandaging you up while Lester teased you all the while, making you grin like an idiot. Never had you felt so at home...like you'd found your place in the world. A family. And a man who could do things to you like no other could...

**-End-**


End file.
